Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 April 2015
02:04 wait chat isnt working 02:05 nvm 02:05 reap 02:05 reap? 02:05 r u there 02:05 guess not 02:06 maybe i should ask on your useroage 02:06 *userpage 02:09 02:28 great just great 02:28 why is it not workin 02:28 nvm 02:28 mikey reap r u there 02:29 hello 02:29 i hate it when it says people are on chat but they arent 02:30 byebye then 02:31 hallo 02:31 ermagerd 02:31 the brenz team 02:32 brenz n nobz 02:33 get rekt skrubs 02:34 Yo reap 03:07 Hi 03:14 ... 04:01 Repeageddon you were joking about the "HAXORED BY SKRELLEX right? 04:19 Reapeageddon you there? 04:46 REHPEHGEDUN!!!!!! 04:46 04:46 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 03:51 Emote doesn't seem to work tho 03:52 !lanuagejoke 03:53 oops misspelled 03:53 Gtg 03:53 cya 03:53 adding some 03:53 Hai 03:53 Bai Orb 03:52 !lanuagejoke 03:53 oops misspelled 03:53 Gtg 03:53 cya 03:53 adding some 03:53 Hai 03:53 Bai Orb 04:10 Hi MN321, what are you doing? 04:11 ... 04:12 Nothing 04:10 Hi MN321, what are you doing? 04:11 ... 04:12 Nothing 04:24 MasterNinja321 04:25 hey 04:25 R u here 04:25 hey 04:25 ye 04:25 Oh 04:25 What happened to this wiki 04:26 !language joke 04:26 oops 04:27 uh 04:28 lol 04:30 uh 04:31 uh 04:31 uh 04:25 Oh 04:25 What happened to this wiki 04:26 !language joke 04:26 oops 04:27 uh 04:28 lol 04:30 uh 04:31 uh 04:31 uh 05:14 Oh no 05:14 Good thing he is away 05:15 04:26 oops 04:27 uh 04:28 lol 04:30 uh 04:31 uh 04:31 uh 05:14 Oh no 05:14 Good thing he is away 05:15 06:24 hi 06:24 I need your help i need your help 06:37 halo 06:37 is a great game 06:38 hai 06:38 cob 06:39 wake up already sheesh 06:39 how many more commands do i need to type to grab your attention grei 06:40 okay thats it 06:40 -grabs dark spore- 06:40 -grabs normal spore too- 06:40 -grabs punchout- 06:40 -grabs btd- 06:41 -chops them all up- 06:41 -puts into a soup- 06:41 -eats- 06:41 -chews violently- 06:41 -swallows- 06:41 -burps in grei's face- 06:42 (foreveralone) 06:42 orb halp 06:42 what is grei's ping 06:42 orb halp 06:42 play my chat game 06:42 !mods 06:43 i thought you got rid of !mods 06:43 that or my sound is off 06:43 !mods 06:43 oh ok 06:43 hi 06:43 k grei is secretly trolling us all 06:43 y u ping meh 06:43 trying to get grei to awaken 06:44 spam it 06:44 !mods 06:44 k 06:44 PLAY MY CHAT GAME 06:44 and if you dont thats fine 06:44 Imma from phone 06:44 ill just shove you into feshe's torture chamber of doom 06:44 no big deal 06:44 kk 06:45 -opens torture chamber door and horrifying screams come out- 06:45 its fine if you dont want to play 06:45 (opieOP) 06:45 jfipaog 06:45 khrajn-pijh 06:45 or 06:45 [06:45 orhjd 06:45 [06:45 o[06:45 rkho 06:45 OpieOP 06:45 u wot 06:45 opieop 06:45 k 06:45 !titledefence 06:45 or would (kappa) be more appropiate 06:45 hurm 06:46 omg 06:46 I think opieOP and Kappa do basically the same thing 06:46 i just noticed 06:46 i could make a choice path chat game 06:46 it would be all like 06:46 !fesheschoicegamestart 06:46 1. feshe wakes up 06:46 type !fesheschoice1a to go back to sleep 06:46 type !fesheschoice1b to brush teeth 06:46 etc 06:46 i am genius 06:46 Fudge no 3g 06:47 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 06:47 this is like chat game 06:47 but 06:47 i dont have to type anything 06:47 chat does it for me 06:47 wowowowo 06:47 its like game maker but less terrifying 06:47 which code page do i go to 06:47 less coding 06:47 Nice fishy 06:48 which one is the one with the commands on it 06:48 (wut) 06:48 opieop 06:48 (kappa) 06:48 the other ones 06:48 (isaac) ? 06:48 BibleThump 06:48 biblethump 06:48 yey 06:48 i'll go up to like the third question for now 06:49 You know what fishy 06:49 wat 06:50 . 06:52 oh 06:52 ok 06:53 it means he hates you 06:53 jk 06:55 k 06:55 hm 06:55 !mods 06:55 !mods 06:55 !mods 06:55 !mods 06:55 !mods 06:55 AWAKEN GREI 06:56 he also h9s u 06:57 k 06:57 but he doesnt h8 me right 06:57 btw 06:57 recently in youtube comments 06:57 i started seeing everyone saying this: 06:57 U0001f62d 06:57 what is it even supposed to mean 06:58 idk 06:58 google it 06:58 (garlic) : WAIT tis isn't a PVZ RP chat... GODAMMIT 06:59 xD 06:59 http://www.charbase.com/1f62d-unicode-loudly-crying-face 06:59 �� 06:59 �� 06:59 �� 06:59 �� 06:59 �� 06:59 �� 06:59 �� 06:59 �� 06:59 �� 06:59 �� 06:59 0.0 spammy potato!! 07:00 Hey uh Uglyfish that weird code has something to do with TBoIR...Don't know what it means but it has something to do with that :D 07:00 07:01 no 07:01 it means this ---> �� 07:02 http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/513/985/2e0.gif my new favorite reaction gif 2015 04 07